Breathing equipment for use in anaesthesiology procedures is common in the art. The conventional breathing bag consists of a breathing bag to which a tube at the remote end carrying a breathing piece is fitted, is connected. Inhalation gas is introduced remote from the breathing piece (sometimes breathing gas can be introduced directly to the breathing piece) into the tube while the discharge from the bag is directly to its environment of use thus contaminating it during use of the equipment. As a development to remote discharge from the bag for remote venting the discharge has been fitted with a tube to which a suction is applied while the tube is formed with apertures to lessen the vacuuming effect to have the bag retaining its ‘feel’. This variation to the basic equipment has the drawback that it is clumsy to use while the effect of the suction pump impedes the ‘feel’ of the bag. A further development as amongst others described in NZ patent number 525090 uses two bags the one fitted within the other with the discharge from the inner bag communicating with the outer bag while exhaust gas is discharged along a annular zone formed between a sleeve forming part of the outer bag fitting onto the breathing piece to breathing bag flow tube. While this development effectively enables the remote discharge of exhaled gas the double bag configuration results in a loss of bag ‘feel’. Another solution is to fit the bag with a valve attachable to a tubing remotely discharging gases. Although this is popular solution it makes equipment balky and presence of a valve is not always desirable.